3 words
by Kick-12
Summary: Jasmine has been avoiding Logan for weeks what happens when he confronts her about it but not missing a punch from the one and only Jarred Smith and a heated argument Jasmine and Logan have. Jogan One-shot (Jasmine x Logan)


**Hey guys this is a one- shot for all the Jogans because I love Jogan crossing my finger they will together soon now please enjoy this one-shot for all the Jogans Thanks :)**

Logan Pov

I was getting ready to go to school with my twin Lindy who I had to ride with its hard being twins with someone who is very annoying like Lindy, but on the topic I was in when I finished putting on my plaid red shirt and some jeans I grabbed my phone from the charger and looked at my Imessage seeing that every has replied to my text about heading to school expect... _Jasmine. _

I knew she probably wouldn't respond to me something was off about her these days I mean since I dated Jenna she has avoided me more, not responding to my text and treated me like Mike when we were fake dating. I tried talking to her but all she gave me an excuse to go to class or about searching clothes on her phone I was worried about what I did she has been really distanced.

''Logan come on it doesn't take 20 hours for you to get ready I swear to you if you are not ready I will personally turn you into a pretzel remember how that turned out last time right'' Lindy yelled downstairs and I went wide eyes in fear remembering how much pain I was in and how long it took to turn me back, ''Uh... Coming I'm coming dammit where my phon.. oh here it is I'm coming'' I yelled rushing downstairs grabbing my backpack and heading out the door with an arm crossed Lindy leaning against the door.

''I'm here so calm your panties and go in the car.. by the way Im just wondering should I stop at a store to buy you chocolate'' I joked with her when I got in the car and she looked at me with an angry face so I held my hands up and apologized then I left a vibration in my pocket and when I checked the message I was surprised. ''Start the car Logan why aren't starting the car come on were going to be late what are you looking at?'' She stared at the picture in my phone and hand her mouth wide open smiling while I clutched the phone in anger not knowing why.

''Logan is that Jasmine kissing Jarred Smith, I mean the Jarred smith he is the most hottest and popular guy in the school, who send you the picture?'' She asked while I never took my eyes off the phone anger bursting but I didn't know why I was still dating Jenna so why did this picture bother me? ''Garrett he said when he walked into the school Jarred and Jasmine were making out in the corner of the school'' I gritted my teeth both saying their name putting the phone away and starting the engine, with half way to the school I turned to Lindy who was smirking and crossing her arms.

''Why are you grinning like that?'' I asked and she put a tip of her finger on her temple and tapped it I was getting mad she was doing that, ''Would you stop doing that its making me angry'' I spat at her and when she stopped she continued to smirk in her own world and now I was curious. ''Why were you so mad when you saw Jasmine and Jarred kissing'' she asked in a calm voice but grinning and I felt anger boil through my stomach but the question was right, Why was I mad I had Jenna I really like her right?

''I wasn't'' I replied back tapping the wheel to hit a green light but it only stayed at a red, ''Then why were you clutching on your phone like it was going to explode'' She said to me and I rolled my eyes at her she was being ridiculous I wasn't even clutching on my phone then something hit me, ''You know what the real question is why is Jasmine ignoring me that's why I am so mad she is avoiding me so tell What did I do?'' I spat at her and thanked god the light turned green bringing us closer to the school but I still wanted to the answer of my question. ''I don't know your Logan you could have done anything stupid to make her mad but she is talking to me'' She spat back at me but I told her I was done with the subject and conversation since it was pointless no one told me the answer I wanted.

We made it to the school but headed in different way she went to class while I went to my locker, I text Jenna to meet up with me since I wanted to hang out with her and she accepted it. When I got to my locker I turned my eyes to the corner and saw _her_ Jasmine she looked beautiful with her hair curled but she wasn't alone she had different guys with her making her giggle and her touching their arms, I watched the whole thing leaning against my locker I had something pit in my stomach like I wanted to beat the living hell out of all those guys.

I held my gaze and to my surprise she found it and we stood there looking at each other from a far distance I wanted to go up to her and hang out but she is avoiding me so I couldn't which still bothers me, ''Hey Logan'' Jenna greeted as she stood in front of me breaking my gaze from Jasmine and to the corner of my eyes it broke her gaze to, ''Heyy'' I smiled to her and leaned forward wanting to give her a kiss but she put her palm on my chest and pushed me back I raised my brows at her. ''Um Logan what was that before I got here'' I was more confused at what she was talking about and this time she raised her brows for an explanation, ''What was what I was waiting for you by the locker only'' I told her but she didn't seem on the same topic as she was which got me to think was she talking about the stare I had with Jasmine.

''Logan can you tell me how you feel about this picture'' She said holding her phone up showing me a picture of Jasmine and Jarred kissing the same on I saw earlier, ''How did you get that'' I breathed out hoping my anger wouldn't burst then I looked around and saw Jarred sneak up behind Jasmine and put his hands on her waist kissing her neck and her pushing him away but he smirked it off and kept doing it which made me angry inside. ''See that's what I'm talking about, Logan its obvious that you still have feelings for Jasmine you know you could have told me'' She told me but I was shocked at her word me and Jasmine are just friends right, We couldn't feel anything for each other that would weird right.

''No I don't I'm with you, look I just having bad days Jasmines has ignored for the past 2 weeks and now I figured out why she has been to busy with her boyfriend to hang out with me can we... just start over I do really like you'' I told her and she gave me a smile and leaned up kissing my cheek but all I heard was a good-bye kiss, ''We can Logan but as friends I know what you feel for me but you feel much more for Jasmine so go tell her for me and don't give me another one of your dumb ass excuses'' I nodded and gave her hug making her rest at the crook of my neck while I held her waist in my arms this was our goodbye to move on and be free and me to have a chance to talk to Jasmine.

We said our goodbyes living our new life to search the right person and be comfort by the right person, I turned around to my locker opened it when the bell rang and every students left I decide look at my mirror from the side I saw it Jasmine and Jarred kissing in the corner hoping I wouldn't see but I did, the feeling in my stomach grew more and more so I grabbed my locker roughly and slamming it making it a loud thud.

''Hey would you keep it down were busy over here'' Jarred screamed over with Jasmine next to him looking straight at me with a blank face that no emotion ran just blank, ''You guys are busy over there what are you trying to do over there Jarred huh make a baby'' I told walking forward with an angry expression in my face and Jasmine having a shocked but Jarred was angry. ''What did you say to me Watson'' He breathed in letting go of Jasmine and facing right towards me and I didn't flinch I stood still letting my anger rise by clenching my fist. ''Okay stop guys come on Logan I need to talk to you alone'' Jasmine told me steeping forward and grabbing my wrist and Jarred grabbed her arm roughly making her wince so I grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

''Don't you touch her you sick bastard'' I said to him and he smirked I felt Jasmine stare up at me but I didn't dare look at her I was still mad at her for avoiding me, ''What are you going to do about it Watson'' He smirked and I turned around to Jasmine and pushed her a little back while staring into her eyes she shook her head but I pretend not to notice it. I turned back to Jarred raised my fist and punched it though his eyes he stumbled backwards and went forward to me pushing me below my eye. I regained my balanced and tackled him to the floor punching him threw the nose, eye and cheek he through punches back at me and that's when I felt some pull me back heavily.

I tried to release myself and Jarred did the same but it wouldn't work 3 teachers tackled us backwards trying to call us down, but then only to have Jasmine in the middle of me and Jarred, ''Look at you two you are both being idiots fighting each other for no reasons Logan you didn't have to punch and Jarred you didn't have to fight back'' She told staring at both of us I could tell she was furious about it and was looking explanations from both of us, ''He touched you Jasmine do you think I was going to be okay with that'' I snapped at her and tried to release myself from the teacher but they kept a firm grip on me I looked at Jarred who has calm down but is damaged he had a bloody nose, black eye and scratches on his face.

''But you did have to he wasn't going to hurt me the only person who actually hurt me was you'' She said in a low voice like she was too weak to say anything, I looked shocked at her thinking of how I hurt her she hurt me by avoiding me, ''How did I hurt you, were the one who has avoided me'' I told her and she looked at me finally letting a tear out of her eyes I looked to the corner not seeing Jarred anymore or the teachers who had him, ''You picked her Logan, You picked her'' She said her last words fall out of her mouth then turning her heels and walking out of the main entrance with tears spilling out of her eyes.

''Jasmine, Hey Jasmine wait.. Look let go of me, Let go!'' I released my hold from them but they told me I had to wait for my parents until I was actually able to leave, When my parents came I had to explain the story again and since I was the first one who threw the punch I get 2 weeks of suspension and all my class work was going to be handed to me. I had to leave early from school but since Lindy rode with me she needed to leave early to and I got many questions from her.

''Logan why did you even punch Jarred and tell the truth because you're a terrible liar'' She asked me when I we got home together and headed to the kitchen without parents gone for a business meetings they both had, ''I don't know I guess I didn't like when he touches a girl like she's a toy'' I said to her shrugging my shoulder and crossing my arms she gave me a look but went to freezer and brought me an ice pack for my face and scratches. ''You mean when he touched Jasmine, Logan why you can't be honest on how you feel I mean first the picture and now punching poor Jarred's face'' She told me but I scolded at her and tried to leave but she grabbed my arm from letting me go, I growled at the corner of my eyes at Lindy meaning to let me go but she had a tight grip.

''Look I don't know okay.. I think I like her I just need to figure this all out okay so can you leave me alone for a couple of hours while I figure this all out please'' I begged her in a soft voice looking down at her and she nodded at me letting her hand release my arm, ''Just so you know Logan I think that was very brave for what you did for Jasmine if she can't see how perfect you are then she is blind'' She told me getting on her tip toes and giving me a kiss on the cheek while I smiled down and her and gave her a short hug, Turning around to the front door and leaving the house shutting the door behind me with headphones in my ear listening to music and heading to a place I can only think of.

I walk forward to the blue crystal water staring it as I walk closer to it putting myself into a comfortable position as I think, I grabbed some rocks and threw one by one as I thought of Jarred how he touched Jasmine and she didn't want him to touch her or want him to kiss her so why would she be so upset with me when I was trying to help. Jasmine I did like her but as a friend I think she was always there for me when I did need her the most, she helped with everything, she was beautiful, talented and a sweetheart. Did I have feelings for her I mean it did felt nice when I held her hand and danced with her but I was more confused if she had feeling for me when she said I picked Jenna it's not like I was picking over Jenna or Jasmine.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and I reached for my phone only to see that Lindy text me saying _Go and talk to Jasmine this is your only chance I told her I would meet her at her house while her parents are out but I figured you two should talk, so go she really needs to talk to someone don't mess up your only chance to be friends or more... Ps, You so owe if this works _I closed my phone and thought if I should go and talk to her or not either way I don't want to lose her she means too much to mean to be gone from my life.

I stood up and walked walking to Jasmine to comfort her about everything she was talking about, Talk to her about her feelings for me and my feeling for her because _Its to complicated _does not work for me I want to know where we stand as friends or as more. After 10 minutes of walking I finally stood in front of her house admiring how one day me and Jasmine took our first picture where I stepped right now. I walked to her door praying that she would answer and think its was Lindy but not be to mad at my sister for sending me and not her.

I knocked on the door three times in a row waiting for her appearance, The front door opened to a Beautiful Jasmine who wasn't wearing a lot of Make up, but he was still beautiful without it I could tell she had still been crying since her eyes were puffy, ''What are you doing here I asked for Lindy not a jerk'' She spat at me when she saw me and it did hurt me inside I didn't do anything wrong she ignored me I didn't so I held my hands up, ''Jasmine I just want to talk to you, you can't always hide from me forever Can I.. come in so we can talk'' I told her in a soft voice looking down at her but all she has angry eyes and her hands were shaking but not to bad it was probably because of the cold air rushing in.

''Just leave I don't want to talk to you now or ever just go Logan it's for the best'' She gritted through her teeth but calm downed and put one hand on the door pushing it to close but I reached for my right leg and put it close to the house so she wouldn't close the door, ''Im not leaving Jasmine okay I want to talk to you the truth is that I want my best friend back I miss her'' I told her through the door and she let go of the door knob and pulled the door open for me to go through I thanked her and stepped in walking in the living room with just us standing each face to face and I couldn't help but notice every feature she had she was beautiful.

''Jasmine we need to talk you have avoided me for the past week, and it bothering me because I want to hang out with you, I want to see your smile when I talk to you but you have kept you distance and don't give me an excuse because ''I had to go shopping'' or ''I don't know'' because it wont work'' I said to her and she looked at me with a tear slipping I brushed my thumb over the cheek feeling the electricity through my thumb and my whole body. ''You know why Logan'' The simple answer left I was left dumbstruck I wasn't expecting that even if was about Jenna she didn't need to avoid me.

''Hey you are not going to give that answer if you had a problem with Jenna you could have seen me...'' I was interrupted by an angry Jasmine ''It wasn't Jenna.. It wasn't her it was the fact that... The reason I avoid you was because... I had feelings for you uggh'' She shouted and put a hand on her forehead while I stood still that's why she was avoiding me she could have told me then a realization hit me ''That's what you were going to tell me at Rumble juice before I left with Jenna wasn't it'' I asked her and she turned around and nodded biting her lower lip.

''Why didn't you just tell me'' I asked her being mad at myself for not noticing it sooner and missing my shot for her, ''I was but you were with Jenna and I didn't want to disappoint you because I thought you had no feelings for me'' She told me looking up at me I licked my lips tracing everything in my mind I did.. no I do have feeling for her I think it was her the whole time. ''Do you still have feeling for me now'' I questioned her and she stopped her track while I took a step forward to her and looked into her brown beautiful eyes and she stared back.

''No... I don't know maybe its complicated'' She told me and I took another stepped towards her by now we were the chest to chest and our faces were close, ''Fine then lets prove it because I need to see if you will return the feeling I will give you'' She raised her brows confused by I stepped forward closing the space between us pressing my lips to her kissing her, she gasped in my surprised but kissed back with equal passionate we moved our tongues in sync, I put my hands on her waist while she played the pick of my hair, I pushed back into the wall still kissing her but now moving my lips to her neck kissing the sensitive spot making her moan I gave her a last kiss before putting my forehead to hers.

''What do you think still got feeling for me'' I smirked at her placing my hands on her back tracing circles she smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips before answering me, ''I Like you Logan my feelings never left'' I smiled at her then cupping her cheek bringing her into another kiss showing her every feeling I have for her, every moment I had with her was worth every wait then she pulled away from my lips, ''What does this make us Logan'' she asked me putting her palm on my chest and I smiled at her grabbing her hand and putting our fingers together.

''I would love to have you as my girlfriend Jasmine Kang, as long as you're not taken by Jarred Smith'' I teased her and she shook her head and gave me another peck on the lips, ''I would love to as long as you not taken by Jenna'' I smiled at her and shook my head bring my lips back to her loving the sweet taste of her mouth and I left 3 words leave my mouth while kissing her, ''I like you'' and everything changed my life for the better because all I need was Jasmine in my life.

**Hey guys this is my first One-shot I ever wrote I hope you guys liked it now total different subject but if you guys are a fan of Kick (Jack and Kim from kickin it) I am currently writing a story so if want to check it out just go to my stories and read it called ''The Pain and Love''. Sorry if this one-shot was not good I tried my best but I am in love with this ship and I might make more one-shots about this ship so thanks for you guys reading it means a lot.**

**-Kristina**


End file.
